


Untitled Original Work

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: No Fandom - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, i've had this idea in my head for a while and i need to get it down, shit i write at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: A short original work I wrote at midnight. Kinda poorly written. I've had this idea in my head and I needed to get it out.





	Untitled Original Work

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo like I've said twice before, this is an idea I've had for a couple of months and i only began developing it recently. Basically, in a fictional world, a knight is assigned to a royal family as like a personal bodyguard. the family has an army but the knight is independent from it, working to specifically protect the royal family. she's super skilled and badass. the people aren't human, they're a species that is like a human in every way BUT they have MUCH longer life spans, living to around 800 years. THe knight is about 250 years old which is basically equivalent of a late teen/early 20 year old. I haven't thought of names yet >_>  
> Anywho, the little princess of the family develops a secret, unrequited crush on her when she's a bit older but here she's a child and is about to get a bit traumatized.  
> Since this is crappily written I'm just gonna summarize: during an attack, she hides away with some animals in the palace, but a kitty (one of her favorites) slips away because cats are assholes like that. She chases him down and out into the courtyard, where a battle has just finished. Some enemies slipped into the courtyard but luckily the knight was there to stop them! She brutally slices them to pieces. Little princess finds the kitty walking in the colonnade and she picks it up, turning her head and seeing the knight in all her glory, standing over the dead bodies, bruises and cuts on her body, sword covered and dripping with blood, fire from the battle still raging in her eyes. Frightened, the little princess runs away, crying, dropping the cat. Cut to a few hours later, when she is about to go to bed. The knight enters her room politely, seeming like a completely different person for she is in casual wear and tranquil. She hands Jasper to the little princess. end scene.

"Jasper? Jasper!" the young Princess whispered harshly, looking around in the cramped room she was hiding in. She twiddled her fingers in frustration. She looked around the room, searching through the small crowd of other cats and puppies that she had herded inside. No Jasper. The white cat must've slipped away, somehow. 

The Princess made a small noise of concern in the back of her throat. It was dangerous to go outside, for enemies had somehow snuck into the courtyard in an attempt to get inside the palace. Although their Knight was outside fighting them, even the inside of the palace was potentially dangerous, resulting in everyone to have darted into a room to stay safe.

The Princess had quickly gathered some animals when the guards sounded the alarm. She would often bring kittens and puppies, sometimes even rabbits, inside to play with. Her parents didn't seem to mind as long as she made sure they didn't create a mess.

"Stay here!" she whispered to her furry friends, before sneaking out of the door (it was open a crack - of course she hadn't closed it completely in her panicked state. She mentally scolded herself) and darting down the hall. She clutched onto her puffy dress skirt (her mother had insisted she started wearing "proper dresses" and not her usual ones, which her mother complained about for looking too "rectangular" and "nightgown like". She was  _eight_ and already starting corsets?! Honestly, her mother was so bizarre) as she navigated through the palace, her shoes clicking softly on the marble floors. She paused to kneel and peer down a hallway. 

"Jasper?" She called out softly, scanning the area. No sight of the kitty. She made another small noise discomfort. It was dangerous to be out in the open like this, but she had to find that cat! She closed her eyes and strained her ears. Faintly, she heard the clinging of metal hitting metal, and strained grunts and cries. Ah, that was their Knight at work. 

The Princess continued her search, calling out for the cat and darting through the halls. Finally, she found him! She smiled in relief as she saw the white cat rounding a corner.

"Jasper!" she cried, running to him. Foolish! Jasper startled, and quickly darted away.

"Ah! No!" She called out, running after him. "Jasper, calm down! It's me!"

The cat slowed it's run to a brisk walk. The Princess groaned.

"Come  _here!"_ She pleaded, stretching her arms out. The cat ignored her, and continued walking out into the courtyard. The Princess had no fear, and followed him out to under the colonnade. Finally, near a column, Jasper slowed down enough for the Princess to swoop in and pick him up. She cradled him close to her chest. 

"Silly kitty," she cooed. Jasper looked completely annoyed, but luckily didn't attempt to scratch the little girl.

As the Princess turned to walk back inside, she stopped. 

Right in front of her, was the Knight. Her armor shone in the sunlight, dented and tainted with dirt and blood. Her chest rose deeply, and judging by her parted lips and sweaty face, she had just finished the fight. In her left hand, she gripped her sword. Once immaculate, it was covered in a coat of blood, which was slowly dripping onto the body right below her. Her right foot was pressed into his back, the fabric of his uniform matted with dirt, sweat, and blood. Around the courtyard were three other bodies, all nothing but twisted limbs with deep gashes and blood.  A thin line gash lay horizontally on the left side of her face, starting on her nostril curving across her cheek, ending right below her ear.  Her short hair, usually well kept and angled, was damp with sweat and looked like a mess. Her eyes locked with the Princess, and in that moment, she felt all the energy, adrenaline, strength, might, and  _rage_ of the battle that had just occurred.

It shook her to her core, terrifying her. 

She dropped Jasper, hot tears filling up her eyes. Whimpered bubbled up from her throat and past her lips as she sped off, back into the castle. She zipped down the hallways, past the emerging servants, and flung herself into the arms of her parents when she found them emerging from their room.

* * *

At night, in bed. The Princess feels so much better after a nice dinner with her parents and siblings, and a warm bath. Her nanny even brought a special mix which she poured into the water, creating bubbles, which delighted the Princess endlessly. It was enough to almost make her forget about the events earlier that day. Now, snuggled under her covers in her silky nightgown, the candle glowing faintly next to her, she looks happily at her parents as they say their goodnights.

"And if they even dare think of sending more, I'll march over there and chop their heads off!" Her father said. The Princess giggled. "They didn't stand a chance. A waste, huh?" He laughed. 

"The good news is, we're all safe." Her mother chimed in, stroking the Princess' light brown hair. "And it wont be happening again soon." She smiled before kissing the Princess' forehead.

"Indeed," said her father, kissing her forehead as well. The Princess giggled as her father's scratchy beard tickled her skin. 

"Goodnight," she said. 

"Goodnight, dear," replied her mother, blowing out her candle. The Princess closed her eyes as she heard her parents footsteps, the creaking of the door closing, and their soft voices as they walked away.

She was just beginning to drift off when she heard her door creaking again, and groaned when the light from the hallway flooded into her room. She opened her eyes and blinked, trying to make out the figure in the dim light.

It was the Knight, holding Jasper. She walked up to her bed, feet padding softly on the rug. The Princess shrunk into her blanket a little. Memories of earlier flashed behind her eyes. She felt the small beginnings of fear prick at her, but she couldn't bring herself to feel afraid when the Knight looked so... _different._ No longer was she in her battle armor; she was in a loose black shirt, gray sleep pants and fuzzy white socks. Her hair was neatly groomed, back to it's straight angled cut framing her face, just barely reaching her shoulders. Her visage was calm, almost emotionless, and her eyes were pools of serenity. No longer was she holding her sword, but rather a small, white cat.

"You dropped him," she said. Her voice was soft and almost...pleasant. "I think he missed you." She smiled, her teeth so white and shiny the Princess wondered, for a moment, if she would be able to see her reflection in them. 

The Knight gentle placed Jasper onto the foot of the bed. A low purr rumbled in the feline's throat, as he lay down comfortably and began kneading the sheets. 

The Princess stared at the Knight with wide eyes. Her jaw almost dropped open. The Knight gave her a quizzical look and laughed softly.

"Good night," she said, before slipping out of the room and quickly shutting the door behind her.

The Princess plopped her head back onto her pillow. She could hardly believe the same girl who slaughtered five men earlier was the same one who had just come in to kindly return her cat and wish her goodnight. 

She closed her eyes and slept. She'd get over it in the morning. 

 

 


End file.
